The present invention relates generally to structures and portions thereof for housing radiation emitting equipment and shielding humans working near the equipment. More particularly but not exclusively the present invention relates to a modularized approach for rapidly and cost effectively assembling a structure suitable for housing radiation emitting equipment. In a preferred embodiment, the structure may be used in medical applications.
Radiation is used in the diagnosis and treatment of patients in various ways. However, while controlled doses can be beneficial to a patient, those working with the radiation or merely in the surrounding area need to be protected from the harmful effects of the radiation. Accordingly, shielding is traditionally provided to isolate the radiation source from those in the surrounding area and provide some protection from the levels associated with normal use of the equipment and also, to some extent, to accidents with the radiation equipment.
However, the need for shielding, which is traditionally provided by concrete walls or mounds of dirt, severely limits the feasibility of radiation treatment centers in many locations. This limitation is due at least in part to the high cost of constructing these buildings and to the inability to easily disassemble or remodel the centers to accommodate new development of the surrounding structures and land. Accordingly, new apparata and techniques are needed for rapidly and economically constructing radiation treatment centers to allow facilities to be located wherever patients needs require such facilities. Various embodiments of the present invention address these and other needs.